


Descendants - The New Kids

by SnowFlakeWrites



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Descendants (Disney Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum Hood, Crazy Michael, Crossover, Demigod Luke, F/M, Lion Shapeshifter Ashton, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OT4, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Calum Hood, Shadow Master Calum, Time Master Michael, Top Ashton, Top Luke, Top Michael, Witch Doctor Calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites
Summary: It has been three month's since Ben proclamation to allow four children of villains to come to Auradon Prep. Now, he is ready to add four more...Lucifer (Luke), Son of HadesAsh (Ashton), Son of ScarMichael Hearts, Son of the Queen of Heartsand Calum Facilier, Son of Dr. FacilierThe only problem is, they might be harder to switch sides than he originally thought. Can they save them before it's too late? Or will they save themselves?Find out in "Descendants - The New Kids"!





	1. Summary

It has been three month's since Ben proclamation to allow four children of villains to come to Auradon Prep. Now, he is ready to add four more...

 

Lucifer (Luke), Son of Hades

 

Ash (Ashton), Son of Scar

 

Michael Hearts, Son of the Queen of Hearts 

 

and Calum Facilier, Son of Dr. Facilier 

 

The only problem is, they might be harder to switch sides than he originally thought. Can they save them before it's too late? Or will they save themselves?

 

Find out in "Descendants - The New Kids"!


	2. New Cast and Original Cast

I have created a cast list on my wattpad version of this. 

I am not quite sure how to put pictures on Archive of Our Own, so I recommend going to my wattpad version to see. 

I have mentioned what One Direction's role will be in there, and who their parents are and what they look like. 

I have also shown both what 5SOS look like and what their parents look like, as well as the original cast of Descendants. 

I hope to post at least the prologue soon (I only have a couple chapters prepared) so updates will be random and when I have the free time to. 

Please do let me know if this idea interests you because I love hearing feedback. I am also taking in ideas so feel free to share those in the comments. 

My username on Wattpad is SnowFlakeWrites or Princess Calum. 

Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/98928285-descendants-the-new-kid%27s/parts 

For future reference, I will be creating profiles for 5SOS (including their powers and looks, so outfits and stuff like that) and I might make them for One Direction, but it most likely will not be as detailed. Just things like age, powers, etc.

And Ziam and Larry are slow burn as they are not together as of now but will get together later in the book. You'll learn more later but that's all I'm saying :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


	3. Prologue

It has been officially three months since Ben's proclamation to allow the children of Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Jafar and the Evil Queen to come to Auradon.

 

Ben walked down the long hallways of the palace to his father's den. "Father? Mother? Are you there?" he called as he knocked on the door. 

 

"Come in, Ben." his mother's soft voice called. Ben opened the doors and softly closed them behind him before nervously facing his parents who were sitting at King Beasts desk looking over papers.

 

"What do you need sweetie?" his mother asked. Both if his parents were staring at him and it was making him even more nervous.

 

"You know you can tell us anything, right? We're your parents." his father said. His mother's eyes widened as an idea popped into her head, "Please don't tell me you got Mal pregnant" his mother said. 

 

Ben's eyes widened, "NO! God no. That's not even close. We're not even that far in our relationship yet." he said nervously.

 

"Well then, what is it?" his father asked, taking off his glasses, sitting back in his chair and staring at his son curiously. Ben looked at the ground and started to fidget before taking a deep breath and looking at his parents. 

 

"I've decided on another proclamation that I want to make," he said to them a bit more confidently. 

 

Both his parents faced each other, giving each other confused glances before looking at Ben again. 

 

"Why are so nervous about telling us that?" his mother asked him in a confused tone. "You're the King now Ben, you make the rules. We can't tell you what to do. You most likely won't listen anyway" his father joked. 

 

Ben gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, but you see, this you might not like that much" he said slowly. 

 

"Nothing will change, we will love you the same as we always have. Now, tell us, what's your proclamation." his mother said in a gentle tone. 

 

Ben took a deep breath before speaking, "Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie have been here for three months now, and I think we can all agree those have been some pretty great months, even if it started off pretty bad. Now, I haven't talked to all of them about this yet, but I think we should bring in four more VK's." 

 

His parents gave each other a nervous glance before looking back at Ben, "Who's parents were you thinking?" his father asked him. 

 

Ben took another deep breath, "Scar, Dr. Faciler, the Queen of Hearts, and... Hades." Ben said slowly. 

 

Both his parents had fearful looks on their faces, "The child..of...Hades?" his mother said slowly. "Scar, Dr. Faciler, and the Queen of Hearts? Don't you think they're a bit too extreme?" his father said nervously.

 

Ben gave his parents a disapproving look, "Come on, don't you remember we said we wouldn't judge the children based off who their parents are." 

 

Both his parents sighed before nodding, "Your right, we should give them a chance. When should we bring them in? And have you warned Fairy Godmother about this?" his father asked. 

 

"I have been preparing a month now for their arrival, so I'm thinking within the week, that should be enough time to warn, Mal, Jay, and Evie," Ben said. 

 

His mother gave him a confused look, "Carlos is aware?" she questioned.

 

Ben nodded at her, "Yes, he was the one who suggested them. Apparently, their children are a close group on the Isle, so they get along great. Plus, he said that they technically are friends with him and Mal, Jay, and Evie. Also, he said their parents changed the most out of all the villains that were thrown on the Isle, so they were raised in good environments. Although, he said to be careful as they do still have a bit of evil in them. But I'm sure we can change that." Ben said with confidence. 

 

"Well, I must be off, I have a meeting to go to with some of the kids to prepare for their arrival. Oh, and yes, Fairy Godmother is aware. Bye!" he said to his parents walking out the door. 

 

Both parents watched their son leave, "Do you think this is a good idea? What if they're worse then how Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were" King Beast said. 

 

Belle put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they'll be fine. I trust Carlos' input. He's such a sweet boy, it's hard to believe he was raised on the Isle." Belle said to him softly. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure your right. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen, they try and steal the wand too?" King Beast joked. 

 

Little did he know, he wasn't that far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Even though it is not mentioned, Ben has gone through the court to get permission to do this. 
> 
> All writing mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Leave a Vote/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


	4. 1 - Meeting the Villans

Four boys walk onto a stage in the middle of the Isle's marketplace. A crowd of screaming people could be heard as they walked on the stage.

 

The one with the red hair walked to the right side of the stage and stood in front of the microphone. The blond one with straight hair lying on his forehead walked to the middle of the stage, both of them had a guitar.

 

 

The kiwi boy walked to the left side of the stage with a bass, while the final member, with blond curly hair, walked to the back and sat at the drums.

 

 

"ISLE OF THE LOST, WE ARE 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER. WHOSE FEELING AWFUL TODAY?" the red headed one shouted into the mike.

 

 

More people continue to cheer and boo, "This song is called Social Casualty. We hope you hate it!" the one in the middle of the stage said. "One! Two! One Two Three Four!" the drummer called out. The four boys began to sing:

 

 **(You can start playing the song in the background if you want. The link is bedside this)** ~ [Social Casualty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZXhKrFB2VE)

 

 

 _La la la la la la da da_  
_La la la la la la da da_   _(Ooh!)_

 

 

(Instruments start to play as the middle one starts to sing)

 

 

_Just a kid it's all the same_

 

 

_Growing up, it doesn't change_

 

 

_Who are they to try and put us down? (Try and put us down)_

 

 

_Had enough of what they say_

 

 

_Sick and tired of all their games,_

 

 

_Stand up and sing it with me now. (Sing it with me now)_

 

 

(The only things that could be heard were the sound of drums as all four sang again)

 

 

_La la la la la la da da_  
_La la la la la la da da_

 

 

(The redhead starts singing as the blond boy goes to sing into the kiwi boys mike as they rock out beside each other)

 

 

_So save me from who I'm supposed to be_

 

 

_Don't wanna be a victim of authority_

 

 

_I'll always be a part of the minority_

 

 

_Save me from who I'm supposed to be_

 

 

_So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,_

 

 

_I don't wanna be another social casualty._

 

 

_(Social casualty)_

 

 

(The kiwi boy moved to the mic as he started singing, while the blond one went all the way to the redhead's mic and rocked out beside him)

 

 

_Just a girl turned eighteen_

 

 

_She ran away to chase her dreams.  
_

 

 

_And they said she wouldn't make it far. (Wouldn't make it far)_

 

 

(The blond one walked back to his mic)

 

 

_She took a chance and packed her bags  
_

 

 

_She left town and didn't look back_

 

 

_So tired of wishing on the stars (Wishing on the stars)_

 

 

(All four boys began to sing again with only drums playing)

 

 

_La la la la la la da da_  
_La la la la la la da da_

 

 

(The redhead starts to sing again with the blond boy, while they all rock out and jump around the stage)

 

 

_So save me from who I'm supposed to be_

 

 

_Don't wanna be a victim of authority_

 

 

_I'll always be a part of the minority_

 

 

_Save me from who I'm supposed to be_

 

 

_So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,_

 

 

_I don't wanna be another social casualty._

 

 

(The music goes silent as the boys sing)

 

 

_La la la la la la da da_

 

 

(The redhead does a guitar solo, then the four boys sing again)

 

 

_La la la la la la da da_

 

 

(The redhead continues his solo, then the music stops and the redhead sings)

 

 

_So save me from who I'm supposed to be_

 

 

(The music starts back up, as the kiwi one walks around the stage and the blond one joins in with the song)

 

 

_Don't wanna be a victim of authority_

 

 

_I'll always be a part of the minority_

 

 

_Save me from who I'm supposed to be_

 

 

_So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,_

 

 

_I don't wanna be another social casualty._

 

 

(Three of the boys start to sing)

 

 

_La la la la la la da da_

 

 

(The redhead sings social casualty)

 

 

_La la la la la la da da (Social casualty)_

_La la la la la la da da_

_La la la la la la da da_

 

 

The boys finish off their song as the crowd cheers and boos loudly. "THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU HAVE A ROTTON DAY!" the drummer screams out.

 

 

The crowd starts to disappear as the boys head behind the stage (since there's no backstage) and put their instruments away.

 

 

"Great job tonight guys!" the blond says as he puts away his guitar. The redhead gives a small smirk, "Could have done better. You messed up one too many times, Lucifer" he says, still smirking.

 

 

The blond, now known as Lucifer, glares at the redhead, "For the last time Michael, it's Luke, not Lucifer" he says angrily. Michael's smirk seems to grow as he knows he seems to have struck a nerve.

 

 

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" he says slowly backing away. Suddenly, Michael grabs a bucket of murky water that was behind him and throws it at Luke.

 

 

The other boy's gap at Michael and Luke, while Michael's smirk seems to fade as realizes what he has done. Luke gives an angry expression before suddenly his hair seems to light up like a blue fire.

 

 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" he yells before charging at Michael. "Whoops?" Michael says sheepishly, knowing he went too far, before running up the stage as Luke chases after him.

 

 

The other two boys roll their eyes at Luke and Michael's antics, as they walk up onto the stage and watch Luke chase Michael around the marketplace.

 

 

The drummer wraps his arms around the kiwi boy's waist and rests his head on his shoulder. "Why are we dating them again?" he mumbles into the other boy's shoulder.

 

 

The kiwi boy gives a fond smile, "Because, we love them" he replies back softly. He then turns around in the other boy's arms, "Just as I love you" he mumbles as the drummer rubs his makeup covered cheek.

 

 

The two boys lean in and kiss each other softly, "I love you, Calum" the drummer mumbles onto Calum's lips. "I love you too Ashton" he mumbles back as they break apart from their kiss.

 

 

They hear a yelp as they turn around and see Michael being tackled by Luke. "CALUM!! MAKE HIM GET OFF OF ME" Michael whines out while being held down by Luke.

 

 

Calum rolls his eyes, "Luke, get off of Michael" Calum calls from the stage. Luke looks at Calum with a pout on his face as he stops strangling Michael for a second, giving Michael enough time to escape. "But Calum" he whines as his hair starts turning back to normal.

 

 

Calum walks to Luke slowly, "I'll give you more kisses" he offers. Luke's eyes light up as he races up the stage and tackles Calum in his arms and starts making out with him.

 

 

Michael gives a pout before walking up and standing beside Ashton. "It's not fair" he whines, "I want Calum kisses" he mumbles, pouting like a toddler.

 

 

Ashton rolls his eyes, "Will you settle for Ashton kisses?" he asks. Michael's eyes light up as he leans in, and starts to kiss Ashton on the lips then pulls away after a few seconds.

 

 

"Thank you" he mumbles to Ashton, "Your welcome" Ashton beams back to him. Michael looks at Luke and Calum, then back to Ashton and says, "You know, while we were on the name topic, I happen to think Ash is way sexier than Ashton" Michael says with a small smirk.

 

 

Ashton rolls his eyes and walks away. "What, it's true" he whines and walks after him. Suddenly little footsteps are heard coming up the stage as a little girls voice shouts, "MOMMY, DADDY, UNCLE ASHY, UNCLE MICKY."

 

 

    

    

 

 

The four boys turn around and see a little 3-year-old girl with blond hair up in two braids, with bangs, piercing blue eyes, and adorable little cheeks. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Mini Boss', a leather knee high skirt, black leggings, and gold running shoes. Basically a mini version of Luke.

 

 

She ran towards Luke and jumped into his arms, "Hey, how's my pumpkin doing?" he asks her. She giggles a little, "I'm good daddy" she replies and kisses his cheek.

 

 

"Where's our hugs and kisses Winnie?" Michael asks fondly, pointing to him and Ashton. Winnie jumps out of her daddy's arms into Michael's arm and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then does the same process with Ashton.

 

 

After their little reunion, the boys continue to pack up, while Winnie gets held in her Mommy Calum's arms.

 

 

Their packing was cut short as they heard a commotion. They turned around and saw people on the streets scampering away. In the middle of the road stood the Big Four, now three, with the Evil Queen at the head and Jafar and Cruella de Vil at her sides.

 

 

They also see their parents reluctantly following them with a bit of an annoyed expression on their faces. They hop off the stage as the Big Three stand in front of them.

 

 

"What's going on?" Luke asks slowly as the boys look at their parent's faces for reassurance. "You four, have been the next chosen, to go to Auradon" the Evil Queen speaks up.

 

 

The boys have a surprised look on their faces, while Winnie just looks confused, "What's Ordon, mommy?" she asks Calum.

 

 

Calum sighs before looking at Luke for help. Luke clears his throat, "Remember that place I told you about that has all the good guys?" he asks her.

 

 

Winnie nods her head eagerly, "That's the place" he says. Winnie makes an 'O' shape with her mouth as she then goes back to snuggling in her mommy's warm arms.

 

 

Michael lets out a sigh, "Let me guess? You want us to do what your children failed to do?" he asked.

 

 

The Evil Queen smiled, "Exactly!" she says cheerfully before her face turns cold, "And you better do it, all of the Isle of the Lost is counting on you" she says.

 

 

She turns cheerful again before clasping her hands together, "Now, they will be arriving soon, so I would hurry up and pack" she says before walking away, with Cruella and Jafar trailing behind her.

 

 

The boys turn back to their parents. "Come now Michael, we must make sure you have everything. We have to make sure the people will love you, if not then, well, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen of Hearts shouts as she starts walking away.

 

 

"Yes, mother" Michael mumbles, grabbing his guitar before trailing behind her. I can't believe she forgot to take her meds, he thought.

 

 

"Come along now Luke, we must make sure you don't forget a single item, especially your soul collector. I want you to collect some good souls while you're in Auradon." Hades replies.

 

 

"Of course Father" Luke replies, smirking before turning to Calum with a concerned look. "Who's going to watch Winnie?" Luke asks.

 

 

"You'll be taking her with you. I'll help Calum pack her things. You coming, Calum?" Dr. Facilier replies. Calum nods and smiles, before kissing Luke and Ashton on the cheek, while his father grabs his base, and he follows behind.

 

 

Scar then turns towards Ashton, "Ash, follow me. We will quickly be packing your things and then heading to meet Calum at Dr. Facilier's shop. We have much to discuss." he says before helping Ashton grab his drum set, and walking away.

 

 

"This is going to be an interesting year" Luke mumbles, grabbing his guitar before following his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I hope you like it so far! Also, remember that they are on the Isle of the Lost so they always have to act rotten. That doesn't mean that they can't act nice to each other or their family though.
> 
> Also, I know the spacing is a little off, I might go back and fix it another day, I just really wanted to get this out. 
> 
> All writing mistakes are my own.
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


	5. Update: Not A Chapter, Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me doing a little update on my life, this story, and how it all ties together.

Hello, my snowflakes! 

So, I'm not sure who on here is someone who actively looks at this for updates, but I thought I would just warn future readers. 

Essentially, I decided its been a long time since I last updated, and I know sometimes people don't like notes like this, believe me, I have been on the other end, but if you're like me, I'm hoping you'll understand. 

To start off, I thought I would let you know that I am a Grade 12 High School Student. Anyone in High School understands how much work you need just to get through one course, although everyone is different. 

High School has obviously been hard on me, my anxiety got worse (so bad, I had constant stomach aches for a year (in the beginning), now they're just there every once in a while), little free time, self-confidence issues have worsened as well as self-esteem issues. Procrastination has never been worse for me and I barely have the motivation to do homework anymore. Plus time management issues are a huge thing and prioritizing what to do first is difficult. 

Fortunately for me, my hell ends in about 16 weeks. 

There were positives though, I feel like I have improved on test taking if only a little (I have gotten a little better at taking less time, and not freaking out about the questions and spending too much time on one question). I feel like I'm more committed to my friends then in Grade 9 (and I communicate more with them), plus a few other positives. 

Every year of High School for me has been basically the same (except school work, anxiety and my ADHD varied), except then came this year. 

I believe I mentioned this on my Wattpad but I moved to San Diego for four months (end of August, to mid-December) before moving back to where I live. I had to take online schooling (which for future reference, kids with ADHD and procrastination issues, I do not recommend this) and I didn't achieve the goal I wanted. I worked on my Data Management course mostly, and only have midterm marks for Data Management and Writer's Craft. I barely have touched English. When I got home from San Diego, I only worked on Data Management and Writer's Craft (mostly Data Management again), until I had to go back to my school for the second semester. This means that logically I currently have 7 courses on my plate. Technically speaking though, it's only 5 for me as I'm trying to do all my courses at school plus complete Data Management this month and then Writer's Craft and English over the other coming months. As you can see, not a lot of free time. 

Why the life update? Well, it does contribute to why I don't work on the story. The other factor for me is, I'm not in the fandom at the current moment. 

Sometimes I'll get into 5 Seconds of Summer for a day or two and update, other times it is One Direction (which was the reason I originally posted this, as I got lots done months ago after not touching it for a year), and the obvious one, Descendants. Each time I build on the story of the fandom I'm into. As of a couple days ago, it was partly a surprise fandom (which will be mentioned in one chapter), and some actors (whom I love and ship together) I added to the story. It was mostly I got into 5SOS fanfics for an hour, which got me into this. But the others do play a part as well! 

If you have gotten this far, you can kinda already tell why I don't update this that often. 

The issue for me is that I promised myself I would at least be one and a half to two chapters ahead of the chapter I post. Right now, I have the chapter after this complete, just might need to do some editing. After this chapter, I had it done and thought it needed more until I wrote 2000 words more than needed and decided anything I added would turn into a bonus chapter that will come after that one instead of the original chapter I planned to put after that one. That chapter is only halfway done. 

My issue with this story is I have information, and I have the beginning and end planned but not the stuff in between. I only have some of those. That and I have to remember how I incorporated some of the characters in the first place. I will say though this is one of the few stories I have actually built upon, so don't lose hope that I will end this story. It just might take a few years. 

So to brighten your mood, I'll tell a few things about what's to come in upcoming chapters, ones I have done as well as ones that I haven't started but I have ideas. 

Know that Descendants Original Characters will have a newish storyline (and ships) or more specifically a part to the story that isn't canon. But it's not all of them, it is only specifically a few of them. Which ones? You will have to figure that out. I will drop hints every once a while but otherwise, it might not play a key factor until the sequel I have ideas for. If I do a sequel though, it's most likely going to be like a mini-sequel (unless I get an epic idea) following Descendants 2 and then once Descendants 3 comes out, I will have to play around with it. It might be two mini-sequels then. 

Actually, on the topic of Descendants 3, just thought I would let you know I created this idea I believe a little before Descendants 2. In Descendants 3, I am aware they added Hades and Dr. Facilier and his daughter (the new one) but for my story, they do not exist, only my versions do. I'm still 50/50 whether or not I will include Freddie. Not sure if I will take ideas from it though, like where Hades and Dr. Facilier hang and stuff (their "lairs" or whatever). 

Another note, another fandom (this one a part of the plot) will be joining us! 

I'm not sure if I should tag it or not, but I most likely will when they get introduced. 

And the new fandom is... 

Markiplier and Jacksepticeye! 

Youtubers and good buddies (for those who do not know them), which technically means, some people associated with them might be in this as well (if only minor). 

I was originally not going to mention them, but I thought they are only going to be passive characters so why not.

I won't mention if it's them or their nicer alter egos that will be joining us until its time to introduce them. 

I think I will end this note here though, as it's getting a little long. Hope you don't mind I gave you a life update and a story update. As for when I post the next chapter, that I cannot tell you. It could be a week or months from now. Who knows with me. 

I might delete this note when I post it, but I can keep it up for anyone who wants it. Just let me know in the comments below! 

I will let you know, as my fandoms vary all the time, just if your curious about how my brain works, I'm into Fantastic Beasts and Supernatural mainly as of now, with Merlin and Marvel on the side. It's been switching up between those four for a couple months now. The only reason I decided to write this note was that Descendants 3 just got a teaser trailer which pumped me up. 

Anyway, I think that's all for today! Please do enjoy what I already have though :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All writing mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


End file.
